1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, and devices consistent with the present disclosure relate to a radio frequency (RF) interface control system relating to a communication link between wireless devices, and more particularly, to selecting a wireless personal area network (WPAN) based adaptive RF interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, attempts to provide a variety of convergence services by easily and conveniently connecting client devices such as televisions (TVs), Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) players, compact disk (CD) players, air conditioners, etc. and wirelessly connecting various information technology (IT) devices such as mobile terminals, notebook personal computers (PCs), etc., and user demand for the above services have increased.
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) enables users to communicate information between each other within a relatively short distance and between peripheral devices without a cable.
The IEEE 802.15.4 standard is a standard which specifies a physical layer and a data link layer for low rate WPANs.
The EEE 802.15.4 standard is a protocol aiming at a row rate communication band and low power consumption and is designed for devices of a WPAN having a relatively short transmission distance and is the most suitable communication method for realizing a wireless network system.
Meanwhile, the ZigBee radio frequency for consumer electronics (RF4CE) standard is designed for various products such as illumination controllers, security monitoring systems, keyless entry systems, etc. and home entertainment appliances such as high definition television (HDTV), home theater equipment, settop boxes, other audio equipment, etc. as well, based on a WPAN IEEE 802.15.4 physical layer/media access control (PHY/MAC) radio technology by using a 2.4 GHz frequency.
An RF remote controller realized according to the ZigBee RF4CE standard is developed to replace a previously used infrared remote controller. The ZigBee RF4CE based RF remote controller can freely operate devices at far distances irrespective of obstacles and provides a long battery lifetime compared to the infrared remote controller. Furthermore, the ZigBee RF4CE based RF remote controller is suitable for a data broadcasting service since two-way communication is possible.
However, a technology of controlling an RF interface between wireless devices by using an out of band (OOB) control channel according to the ZigBee RF4CE standard has not yet been disclosed.